


Of Dreams, Reality, and War

by Rein333



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Violence, Romance, not exactly cardverse, slave camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rein333/pseuds/Rein333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pont-Stega alliance brought a prosperous but delicate peace to the four kingdoms that signed it. To prevent the alliance from falling apart and bringing another devastating war upon the four kingdoms, a strict code of inheritance to and roles of the royal seats was developed. But can a human heart really be bound by ironclad rules?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction about anything really. It's actually really surprising that this one worked considering I had around twelve failed attempts at making something before this one. Guess there's a first time for everything.
> 
> The first two chapters are kind of like prologues so they're short it might get confusing but I promise everything will be layed out clearly in due time.
> 
> And since this is my first fanfiction I guess there's the good old rundown: I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters who all belong to Himaruya.
> 
> Well, this is it, so please enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little introduction to Arthur and his dreams.

I am standing in a forest. Trees arch overhead; shafts of sunlight pierce the leaves and pool on the ground around me. I look around, I am alone but I know that it will not stay this way. I know this dream; it has haunted me nightly for the past three years since the oracle had announced that I was to be the next Queen. All I have to do now is wait for him to appear.

I am not disappointed. Before long he steps out from the tree line and walks up to me. Yet again I cannot see his face; only a vague glint of cerulean eyes under his mess of golden hair yields itself to my scrutiny. I do not mind. Even in a dream, this man’s presence comforts me. I willingly yield to his embrace and feel his lips press against my own. We kiss hungrily, searching out each other’s mouths. I pull back when I run out air and gaze up at the man.

He smiles down at me. I smile back and lean in once more. A ray of sunlight momentarily blinds me when I move and I feel a moment of panic as my sight is stolen from me. My dream is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, reviews, or any feedback. Thank you~~


	2. Alfred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pont-Stega alliance brought a prosperous but delicate peace to the four kingdoms that signed it. To prevent the alliance from falling apart and bringing another devastating war upon the four kingdoms, a strict code of inheritance to and roles of the royal seats was developed. But can a human heart really be bound by ironclad rules?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same drill as last time! I'll get to the actual story as soon as I can!

It’s getting dark and I’m cold. I don’t know what to do. All I can do is sit by the. They told me to stay here and not move. I was ordered to sit and wait so sit and wait I did, the way I had been trained. Even now that they have left me here, I harbor the fear of being beaten for disobedience.

Then I see it. At first it is a speck in the distance, a distant form coming up the trail towards me: an ornate carriage pulled by two pure white horses. I am awestruck.  
It stops next to me and a man dismounts. He is slim, shorter than I with messy wheat gold hair, large eyebrows, and green eyes. Holding out a gloved hand palm down, he says simply, “I’m Arthur.”

I take his hand, kneel, and stare unable to do anything else. His eyes captivate me; they shine a luminous emerald green, layers upon layers of color overlapping and dancing. He holds my gaze, waiting and I tear my eyes away. This man was to be my master. A servant should not stare at his master.

“Al-Alfred sir. Alfred F. Jones at your service.” I touch my lips reverently to his gloved knuckles. The man hums with approval. I look up to see him smile, full pink lips curved gently at the corners. I stare some more before ducking my head in shame.

“Let us go Alfred,” Arthur says turning to the carriage. He does not sound upset. “You will be working for me from now on.”

I follow.


	3. July 4th and the King of Cœur

“Alfred, it’s time to get up now.”

Alfred stirs in annoyance and buries his head under his pillow, seeking shelter from the glare of sunlight as the small window in the servant’s quarters is thrown open. “Mmrph, g’away and gimme f’ve more mmnutes,” he mumbles. An instant later a vicelike grip clamps down on his shoulder.

“Now Alfred, I’m sure you want breakfast right?”

There is a slight pause in the young man’s reaction as the words of his assailant register but his reaction is immediate as soon as he fully digests the meaning of the innocently phrased threat. “I want breakfast!” he shouts and bounds to his feet to show that he was wide awake. The effect is ruined as his jaws gape in a yawn and he sinks back onto his hard flimsy mattress. He glares at the person who woke him up.

“Come now Alfred,” Elizaveta smiles sweetly at the golden haired young man, “There is no need to be so upset. It is not as early as you would think.” To emphasize her point, the brunette gestures expansively to the mostly empty cots that fill the stone chamber. The screen separating the male and female halves of the room is already neatly bundled and tied to a hook next to the door.

Alfred rubs his eyes to clear away the rest of his grogginess and glances out the small opening hewn into the outer wall of the room. From what little he can see, he guesses it is a little past dawn. He yawns again.

Elizaveta smiles in sympathy. “You best dress quickly. I will see if I can save you a loaf before the rest finish it all.”

Alfred grins goofily at the woman’s retreating back and calls, “Thanks Eliza!”

She waves to show she heard him and exits, letting the door close behind her.

Alfred sighs and sits a short while longer trying to remember his dream. It had been a good dream, but he didn’t remember what it was about. Frowning he grabs at the small leftover wisps that still clung to his memory like fine threads of spider silk. He vaguely remembers a warm smile and a gentle voice singing a lullaby and sweetly cooing his name. Alfred shakes his head (he has no time for reliving sentimental dreams) and pulls his servant’s uniform out from under his mattress. Shucking his worn nightgown, the well-built youth slips into the generic blue and white tunic and trousers that all male servants were required to wear.  He finishes dressing by tying the ridiculous indigo cravat around his neck and heads for the kitchen. The warm smell of reheated bread and milk wafts up toward him as he descends the rickety wooden stairs reserved for servants. Stopping at the door to the kitchen, he rakes a hand through his hair managing to smooth the majority of it down with the exception of one cowlick that stands straight despite his best efforts, and joins the remainder of the main service staff in the palace of Ligones.

“And there he is in the flesh! Behold the one and only Alfred Jones! Kesesesese~~!!”

Alfred staggers as the enthusiastic albino crashes into him. “Gilbert, good morning,” he replies docilely.

The white haired man rolls his blood red eyes,” What is with that unawesome response? It’s your birthday, you should be happy. Kesesesesese~~~!!”

“I am happy Gilbert,” Alfred retorts, “I just happen to show it in a more normal way.”

“Really, bruder, you are making a fool of yourself. Sit down and eat your breakfast,” Ludwig, Gilbert’s younger brother, commands. Gilbert scowls at his brother as he sits down and picks up his crust of bread again.

The castle’s head chef, Yao Wang, hands Alfred his portion of bread and mug of milk. “I will save something for you later Alfred, aru,” the older man smiles warmly.

“Thank you Yao. But really, don’t save something too big and get in trouble man, you know what Ar-- the Queen is like,” Alfred says, hurriedly catching himself before he said the Queen’s given name. The royal had quickly impressed upon him that he was never to utter his name in company of any kind with a few hard lashes of a belt the first time Alfred had called him “Arthur” in public. The blue-eyed youth makes sure to never be whipped for that particular mistake again.

“Nonsense aru!” Yao exclaims, “I will save you something good and there is nothing the Queen can do about it because I’m the best chef there is in Ligones.”

Alfred grins at the way the man seemed to swell with pride. Yao _is_ a good cook, he could even make the stale bread and leftover scraps that the servants ate taste delicious.

Taking another bite of his bread Alfred frowns. Once again his mind wanders to ticking off reasons for why Arthur had brought him into the palace to serve as one of the main serving force. For one, there are not many major servants in the castle. Of the few there are, all of them except Alfred are exceptionally skilled in one task or another. Yao is the best chef to be found in Ligones. Elizabeta never fails to charm foreign ministers and ambassadors as the head maid employed by the Ligonian royalty. Ludwig and Gilbert together keep the corridors and rooms spotless, the stables mucked, and the soldiers’ weapons sharp and organized with the help of the numerous lower circle servants under their orders.. And Kiku, the quiet black haired youth who had been the first to befriend Alfred when he arrived and who is curiously missing from the daily morning breakfast gathering, is the one who created the sprawling royal garden Ligones is best known for.

Elizaveta looks over and catches Alfred’s melancholy. “Oh Alfred,” the brunette pats his shoulder, “Don’t look so down. It is your day to celebrate.” She pauses as though considering something and continues, “I think Kiku went into town on an errand mumbling something about his garden and the village market. If you ask me, he is also looking for—“

“Now now Eliza, don’t spoil our awesome surprise!” Gilbert cuts into the conversation and strikes a pose with one foot planted on the small table that the servants are gathered around only to be knocked backward when a frying pan smacks him directly in the face. Laughter fills the kitchens at the sight of Gilbert sputtering out apologies and scrambling around with an angry Elizaveta at his heels wielding her pan.

Alfred smiles goofily and basks in this moment that he has with his friends. He was going to enjoy today.

\--

“One sheep, two sheep, three sheep…sleep…”

“Arthur wake up.”

“Four sheep, five sheep, six sheep…sleep…”

“Arthur I mean it.”

“Seven sheep, eight sheep, nine sheep…sleep…”

“Arthur Kirkland don’t you ignore me.”

“Eleven sheep, twelve sheep… ah shit I missed one.”

“Queen I’m still waiting.”

The Queen of Ligones cracks open one brilliant emerald eye and glares at the winged mint bunny that hovered in front of his face.

“Flying Mint Bunny, I am quite sure I instructed you not to disturb me when I am counting my sheep and trying to get some sleep.”

“But you did tell me to wake you up if anything out of the ordinary happens.”

Arthur groans and sits up. Out of the ordinary was never good. “I’m guessing it’s not one of the servants considering there isn’t any frantic rushing around happening.”

“Well, the stable boy just received a messenger from Cœur that the King there decided to come pay a visit today for lunch,” FMB answers calmly. “I could leave now, if you want to keep counting sheep like your cousin taught you.”

Arthur stares dumbly at the little green bunny as its words slowly sunk in. He blinks a few times and jumps to his feet the instant everything the bunny said sinks in. “That bloody wanker! Would it kill him to give me an advance notice before he decides to come to lunch? That selfish frog _never_ considers how much bloody effort goes into preparing for a meeting between royalty and just decides to “come to lunch” every other bloody day without telling me. I bet he just wants to show off his Queen again,” Arthur growls more to himself than anything as he strides to his closet which is set in an alcove a ways off from his bedchamber and closed off with a door made of cherry wood.

“Are you finished with you tirade already?” FMB asks curiously as it follows the Queen to the wardrobe. “Shouldn’t your servants help prepare you for this?”

“There is really no time to for them to attend to me at the moment. If I know my servants, they are all panicking trying to prepare to welcome the bloody frog King from Cœur,” Arthur grumbles as he steps out of his nightgown and rifles through his many different outfits.

FMB hums in agreement and flies over to the Queen’s bed, coming to rest on the man’s pillow. He watches the Queen furiously pull on his suit and boots, struggling a little with the intricate lacings.

The door flies open suddenly and both the Queen and FMB startle at the sudden sound. FMB vanishes from sight. Arthur falls off the edge of his bed in surprise. Alfred stands in the doorway, a sheepish grin already overtaking the slightly panicked look on his face as Arthur glares at him from the floor.

“How many _times_ must I tell you to knock before entering the Queen’s chambers Jones? Even if you can be considered my personal servant, you must still consider the proper etiquette that is required of anyone who directly serves royalty.”

The young man shrinks from the Queen’s harsh tone, his small smile dropping into a pout as he hangs in head. “Sorry Ar--, I mean Queen Kirkland. I’ll be sure to remember next time.”

Arthur softens at Alfred’s apology. There is no way he can stay mad at Alfred for long. Sighing Arthur resituates himself on the edge of his bed and gestures Alfred closer imperiously, “Well since you are here, you might as well help me finish dressing for the meeting with the frog. How are preparations going?”

Alfred perks up instantly and all but bounces into the room. Flopping down on the floor to help Arthur with his laces, he begins talking happily about the going ons in the lower stories of the palace. “Yao seemed pretty upset when he first got the news but he was cooking up a storm when I left. Eliza put Gil and Ludwig to work immediately. The three of them are in charge of cleaning and place setting I think. Kiku still isn’t back yet. I hope he comes soon. Eliza told me to trim the roses if Kiku doesn’t get back from the market soon but I’ll probably just get scratches all over my fingers again…”

The Queen hums in approval at the report and stands as soon as Alfred finished fumbling with his laces. “Don’t worry about the garden Alfred. The roses can wait another day; just a modest luncheon is enough of a welcome for that frog.”

“Where are we going?” Alfred trots after the Queen as he heads out of his room, “Shouldn’t I at least air out your room?”

“Leave that for Hédévary’s troupe. We are heading for the stables. I need a quick ride to settle my nerves a bit before the Cœur frog arrives.”

Alfred follows the man down the stairs still feeling bemused. He decides not to comment on how the Queen didn’t make a fuss about having breakfast before doing anything today. He must be really on edge, probably due to the prospect of seeing King Bonnefoy. Shrugging off his concern, the golden-haired youth instead focuses on the prospect of getting to spend alone time with the man who had taken him in from his brutal life at the slave camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More backstory to come. Alfred will get introspective. Possible OC's coming up as well.
> 
> As always, please comment, review, or give feedback~~ Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

“Clip clop, riding in the country. Come a wind, fast and swift, blow my hair behind me~~”

Arthur looks over his shoulder at his young, golden-haired servant. “What are you singing there Alfred?” he asks.

“Hmm?” Alfred takes a moment to focus his gaze on the Queen. “Oh this song? I’m not sure actually. I just get the feeling that someone taught it to me a long time ago before… well before _that_ happened. It’s like a lot of things I know y’know Ar—Queen? Stuff like greetin’ people and horse riding and all that…” Alfred trails off and seems to ponder what his own words. He really doesn’t remember much of how he knew a lot of the things he did since all he remembers about his childhood was spent…No! Alfred chides himself. He wouldn’t think about that. He has a place he is cared for now.

Arthur studies the emotions that chase each other over his servant’s face and sighs. The boy is like an open book and can’t stop his feelings from showing plainly on his face. It was rather unfortunate but Arthur couldn’t bring himself to tell the boy that. Instead, he opted to distract Alfred from whatever he is struggling with. It was only fair for the boy to at least be happy on his birthday instead going through one of his reminiscing days.

“Alfred,” the Queen calls, “Ride beside me.”

“A-are you sure sir?” Alfred jerks out of his thoughts and ducks his head shyly.

Arthur gestures for him to catch up and reins his own horse in slightly. Seeing that the Queen is serious, Alfred spurs his horse until he is level with the blond man.

“Have you ever been out in the countryside before Alfred?” Arthur asks conversationally.

“Nope. But I’ve read about it though. It’s supposed to be really pretty and all right? I like the air here and it feels like I could see everything!” Alfred babbles excitedly and stands in his stirrups looking in all directions.

Arthur chuckles good-naturedly at the young man’s excitement. He is proud to say that the path he had chosen for this little excursion leads through the most beautiful patch of land in the Ligones countryside. Not many people lived around here, most of the land being reserved for pasture and farming than for housing.

“Sit down before you fall off and break your neck git,” Arthur orders. Alfred instantly flops back down on his saddle, a peaceful yet goofy grin plastered on his face as he continues peering around him keeping up a constant stream of chatter. Arthur suddenly notices the way the young man seems to squint as he peers around at the scenery.

“Alfred, look at me.”

“What?” Alfred turns toward his master sounding disoriented by the order.

“Look me in the eyes Alfred.”

“But a servant shouldn’t—“

“A servant should obey orders.”

Alfred reluctantly raises his head and meets Arthur’s clear emerald gaze. All his instincts scream at him to look back down at the other man’s boots the way he was trained to at the slave camp but something in Arthur’s gaze holds him still. Like the first day they met, Alfred is unable to look away.

“Do you have difficulty seeing Alfred?”

The blue eyed youth starts at the unexpected question. He quickly tries to cover for the fuzziness that has recently settled over his sight, “O-of course not sir! Really no need to worry here! Haha… I have the best eyesight around…”

Arthur narrows his eyes and notes the way the youth rakes his fingers through his hair before rubbing the back of his neck. It is a nervous action that Arthur has learned to associate with times when Alfred keeps things from him. He doesn’t comment on it, he already knows the answer to his question. It is part of the reason he asked Kiku, who is good friends with Alfred and the one who brought the question of Alfred’s sight, to his attention to go to the town market today to purchase a gift for the lad’s birthday.

The two blonds ride in silence for a period of time after that. Arthur takes the moment of quiet to collect his thoughts. He scowls to himself as he once again thinks about the bloody Cœur frog’s visit. He finally decides that he can’t put off preparing for the meeting any longer and reluctantly turns his horse back toward the palace. He much wants to ride for a while longer with his lovely valet but duty, unfortunately, calls.

“We should head back now Alfred.”

Alfred follows.

\--

Arthur stands stiffly at the palace gate and glares at a decorative swirl of wrought iron as he waits for the Cœur King to make an appearance. Alfred stands an appropriate distance away and shifts nervously from time to time. Arthur chalks this up as uncertainty since this is the first time the lad has ever greeted foreign royalty.

A pompous fanfare suddenly resounds across the castle grounds and Arthur’s scowl deepens as he catches sight of the gaudy gold and citrine trappings of King Bonnefoy’s carriages. It really is terrible that the Cœur and Ligones capital cities (and by extension palaces) are so close together; Arthur would prefer not to try and blink the flashing of gold out of his eyes every few weeks whenever the bloody frog decides to visit without consulting him. Despite his reluctance at giving a welcome, Arthur forces himself to smile as politely as possible even as the carriage rolls onto his castle grounds.

Francis is the first to step out of the carriage. The tall man smiles blindly at Arthur before turning to help his Queen out of the carriage.

“Well frog, it seems you got here late again. Are you ever punctual? No wonder Cœur is always so behind on technology and innovation.”

The Ligones Queen’s tirade only draws a fond chuckle from the Cœur King. Sweeping his pale, shoulder length blond hair back from his face, he studies the cranky Queen in front of him with sky blue eyes. “I see you are as cheery as ever _mon ami_. You should smile more! Those eyebrows of yours would stand out less if you would just _sourire_ like a normal person”

His words cause quite the opposite effect as said eyebrows knit tighter in annoyance. “Whatever you bloody moron. Just come in, finish you luncheon, and get out of my kingdom. Alfred, lead the way in.”

Alfred snaps out of the beginnings of a daydream at Arthur’s command and bowing, mumbles a quick apology. He is about to turn around when Francis suddenly stopped him.

“Ohonhonhonhon _rosbif_ , you certainly did not tell me you had acquired a new servant. And he is quite the _beau homme_ at that.”

Alfred ducks his head even lower at the King’s words and makes another move at turning. This time it is Arthur’s voice that stops him.

“Quit winking at my valet frog,” Arthurs growls at the other man and turns to face his servant. He stops and turns back around to focus on the quiet, unassuming man standing behind Francis. “Alfred, wait. Come here lad… that’s right go stand next to the Queen. No not me you git! I meant the frog’s Queen… good now look up. Into my eyes Alfred… there now… that’s a good lad…” Arthur trails off once he maneuvers Alfred into his intended position next to the Queen of Cœur Matthew Williams. He stares.

Francis stares.

A short moment of silence descends on the small group.

It is Alfred who finally speaks again. “Um, Ar—I mean Queen Kirkland a-and King Bonnefoy, is something… wrong?” He scuffs his feet to emphasize his nervousness.

“ _Mon dieu_ , surely my eyes deceive me,” Francis breathes out

Matthew, the Queen of Cœur speaks up for the first time that day. “Francis, is something the matter? You look shocked.”

“I think you can answer the question for yourself if you turn and look at _rosbif_ ’s new pet, _cher_.”

The quiet man, also with shoulder length blond hair (although his had a curl springing out in front) turns in confusion to the young servant standing next to him. The first thing he notices is how the young man looks to be his age. Then he realizes what could have shocked his King and the sharp-tongued, quick-witted Ligones Queen. “Woah.”

 “Why, the two of you look close to identical!” Arthur can’t help but explain. It was all the more obvious now more than ever that the two young men stood next to each other. He has always felt that Alfred looked somehow familiar ever since he first laid eyes on his new servant but has not been able to name how until now.

Francis, who stands next to Arthur, nods contemplatively. “Indeed they do _non_?”

Alfred peeks awkwardly at the Queen of Cœur who stands beside him looking just as awkward as Alfred felt. The blond youth has to admit that even he feels surprised looking at the Queen. It’s creepy how it almost seems as though he is looking into a mirror. He has never had a the chance to stare into a mirror before but the current situation was identical to the few times he had.

The Queen of Cœur, Matthew Williams, clears his throat gently. “This is rather an odd situation… but I think we should not get too hung up on it. It’s probably a coincidence right?” He looks to Francis as though for confirmation.

Francis eagerly moves to his Queen’s side and pulls him into his arms. “Of course _cher_ , you couldn’t be family to a servant!”

Arthur scowls at that, “Belt up frog. Are you implying my valet is an undesirable relation wanker?”

Alfred ducks his head and shuffles towards the castle entrance once more. “I’ll be taking my leave then Queen…” he mumbles softly the quiet way servants are supposed to speak. He is almost to the door before Arthur suddenly reaches out and pulls him back to the Ligones Queen’s side.

“You,” Arthur narrows his eyes at Alfred as though daring the blue-eyed youth to disagree, “Will be staying with me through this luncheon. Am I understood?”

There is no choice left but for Alfred to mutely nod his understanding and stand at his Queen’s side.

“Well now that that is settled, I do say it is about time we have a bite to eat!” the Cœur King claps his hands together and walks off in the direction of the dining hall pulling his Queen along.

“Bloody hell Francis,” Arthur snaps irritably, “Is eating the only reason you come bother me so often?”

The King smirks pompously and gestures widely with his full sleeves, “What other reason could I have? Your company is hardly the most pleasant _rosbif_. But you do staff the most delectable-looking servants if I do say so myself.” Francis emphasizes his point by wiggling his carefully trimmed eyebrows at Gilbert’s backside as the albino man hurries past the Royalty and Alfred in the entrance hall on his way to lead the King’s horses to the stables.

Arthur splutters in a scandalized manner. “You have a _Queen_ for God’s sake frog!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took a while. Ugh. This story will take a while so lunch might take some time. But new characters! Yay!


	5. Chapter 5

Lunch is an awkward affair. Francis comments on every dish that is brought out and discreetly checks out every serving maid that passes him on their way around the table. Arthur is fuming over his own plate. He doesn’t bother pretending not to glare murderously at the King sitting opposite him at the ornate table. Matthew fades slightly into his chair and tries to keep a light conversation going around the table but eventually gives up. Across from Matthew, Alfred fidgets with his napkin and doesn’t touch his food, unsure of how to behave. He has never sat with royalty before and feels horribly out of place. Elizaveta’s whispered questions as she serves him do nothing to calm his nerves.

Arthur glances at Alfred briefly as the youth shifts restlessly for what seems the millionth time that meal. Out of his peripheral vision, he can see Francis wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and subtly winking over in Alfred’s direction. Arthur growls and stands abruptly, throwing his manners to the wind as a sudden desire to hurt something comes over him.

“Beilschmidt!” he calls toward the dining hall entrance. His voice echoes around the large chamber in the short silence that follows his order. Francis coughs delicately into his napkin. Matthew looks from Arthur to his husband and quietly lays his fork and knife down by his plate. Alfred, who had jumped at Arthur’s sudden movement, resumes staring into space, his gaze fixed on a point just above Matthew’s shoulder.

Gilbert barges in with a resounding crash of the heavy door being thrown open. Ludwig hurries in after him and carefully shuts the door behind him. All the occupants in the room jump slightly at the jarring sound of the door slamming open.

“My Queen,” Gilbert collects himself and bows to Arthur. “How may I serve you?”

“You may start by being more considerate to my doors,” Arthur answers curtly.

Ludwig mumbles a quick apology, “I’m very sorry sir, I vill try harder to control mein bruder next time.”

The Queen nods sharply in acknowledgment. “Aside from that I was hoping you would entertain our guests until they depart now that we have finished our meal together.” He doesn’t bother hiding the way his lip curls with distaste on the word guest. “Alfred, you will come with me.”

“Huh? Wha…” Alfred starts and turns to Arthur and blinks in a dazed manner in time to see the Ligones Queen already striding out of the dining hall. The golden haired youth looks to Gilbert and Ludwig in question.

“The Queen seems more pissed than usual Alfie,” Gilberts hisses at the younger man. “He vants you to go vith him vhile Luddy and I entertain the guests.”

“Oh. Oh! Right, of course, how could I not catch that?!” Alfred laughs nervously and hurries out of the room in pursuit of Arthur.

\--

By the time Alfred catches up with Arthur, the slighter blond man is already stalking down the covered walkway that ran along the edge of the castle’s inner garden. Alfred trots nervously behind the Queen’s brisk walk unsure of what to do. He is hesitating over what to say when the other man comes to an abrupt halt.

 “Um… Queen? Are you all right?” Alfred hesitantly ventures to ask. He flinches as Arthur’s suddenly flies out, reflexively drawing back and raising his arms to ward off a blow that doesn’t come. Instead, the Queen’s fist collides harshly with the stone wall they stand next to. “Arthur…?”

Arthur stiffens at the sound of his name and turns on his servant, his green eyes still burning with venomous rage. “You are not to call me that understand?” he hisses at the young man who shrinks away from his anger.

“Y-yessir I promise, it won’t happen again,” Alfred stutters. He lowers his gaze from the Queen’s torso to the man’s boots and hunches his shoulders trying to hide from the angry green gaze currently trained on him.

The tension around the two men dissipates slightly as Arthur stills and takes a moment to regain his composure. Still staring at the Queen’s shoes, Alfred relaxes his posture as he feels the weight of Arthur’s glare lessen. He does not expect the sudden, sharp blow to the side of his face.

“Return to your quarters Alfred,” Arthur says emotionlessly and walks past the blond youth. “I’ll have Hédévary fetch you back to your tasks once the frog has vacated my land.”

Alfred stays where he is clutching his cheek even as the Queen’s footsteps fade from the corridor. All he can think is how the bright, sunlit flowers seem to be mocking him for his pain and humiliation from being struck.

\--

Arthur runs into the library the instant he is out of sight of the corridor he left Alfred in. He lets the door slam behind him and twists the lock as soon as it is closed. Leaning against the solid wood for support, the slim blond man sinks to the ground and ducks his head between his knees, hands clutching at his hair. He had struck Alfred. _He had struck Alfred_.

“Oh great oracle, what in the world did I just do?” the Queen mumbles to himself as guilt washes over him. Sure he has whipped the youth before, but he has always had a reason to. Alfred never cringes in the face of a whip or belt either. Being struck in the face affects him quite differently. The last time Arthur had struck Alfred, the servant had refused to leave the servant’s quarters for an entire week. Reports from Kiku and Elizaveta about how quiet Alfred was had been worrying to say the least. There is also the matter of why…

The Ligones Queen slowly stands from his crouched position on the floor with a sigh. He still has to see the bloody Cœur King off as royal conventions dictated. If not for the conventions, Arthur knows he will have already ordered his gates be barred to the frog no matter the situation.

Straightening his now rumpled attire, the Queen walks stiffly towards the dining hall once again. He takes a roundabout path to avoid any possible run-in with his young servant. Making amends will have to come later after he is completely divested of Francis.

\--

In the dining hall, the Beilschmidt brothers are laughing away with the Cœur royalty. It is mostly Gilbert telling jokes and making a fool of himself but Ludwig occasionally supplies a stiff punchline, drawing Francis’s approving applause. Even quiet Matthew becomes more sociable watching the antics of the two servants.

“I do wonder where _cher rosbif_ has gone,” Francis murmurs pensively after a while. “He stormed out quite furiously did he not? To think he even took young Alfred with him…Such a pity.”

Ludwig shifts uncomfortably at the King’s words. Even Gilbert balks a little, “King Bonnefoy sir…I, er…don’t think that bringing that up vill be appreciated once the Queen gets back.”

Francis focuses sharply on the albino man. “And why is that Gilbert? It is quite against conventions for the host to leave in that manner is it not? Arthur is sure to be aware of this.”

An uncomfortable silence fills the previously merry chamber.

It is Matthew who speaks first, his voice soft and small in the large room, “Does this have something to do with Alfred?”

The Beilschmidt brothers exchange hassled glances, unsure of how to respond. The Queen is a stickler for what should and shouldn’t be discussed between servants and royalty; idle gossip and speculation are definitely not included on his list of approved topics. They are saved from answering when the Queen strides in, appearing much calmer than when he left the room.

“Do not worry; this has absolutely nothing to do with Alfred. I am well aware of the conventions and am sincerely sorry I broke them just a few moments ago. I beg your pardon King and Queen of Cœur.” Arthur waves dismissively to Gilbert and Ludwig who bow and quickly retreat from the room, leaving the royalty to face off.

\--

Alfred stares blankly at the slightly sloped ceiling of the servants’ chamber. His cot is considerably more comfortable than what is designated for a large number of the servants working in the castle. It is all his own at least, the same for every other member of the main serving force. The lower ranked servants bunk with three to four people a cot in the roomy stone chamber. The bottom tiered workers live in a draftier space on the level below his current location.

Turning his head, Alfred focuses on the leafy branch just outside his window. It’s the start of July and the rich green leaves crowd out most of his view of the sky through the high window. Vibrant green…almost as green as Arthur’s eyes but without the depth…

A tear rolls downs the bridge of Alfred’s nose as he continues staring at the leaves, searching out the slivers of rich blue sky in the small gaps between the patches of green green green. He slowly raises his hand to his cheek and absently rubs the place where Arthur hit him. It doesn’t hurt so much anymore, the pain having given way to the numbness of denial and shame. His old master used to hit him like that way back when.

Another tear soon follows the first. More tears come after, each one rushing faster and faster until Alfred is crying freely and soundlessly as he relived the dark years of his life stuck in the dreary slave camp, being “trained” into a proper servant. He didn’t remember much from then and even less from before that time but he is convinced that he had family somewhere. His captor repeatedly talked about “getting his hands on the ‘other one’” with Alfred, saying that his brother might come join him one day. It never happened and soon Alfred had been sold to Arthur.

“Alfred?”

The blond youth jerks upright and quickly rubs the tears off his face and eyes, making out like he just woke up. Plastering a bright smile on his face he turns to the speaker and fakes a yawn, “Oh hey there Kiku! When’d you get back dude? We missed you at breakfast and you missed Eliza clobbering Gil!”

The small, dark haired man at the door smiles politely and walks fully into the room. “Elizaveta clobbering Gilbert is a very normal occurrence so I will not have missed much. However I am sorry I did not get the chance to greet your birthday this morning Alfred. I had a sudden errand to attend to.”

“That’s cool dude! It’s good to have you back.”

“Alfred, why are you all alone in here?”

Alfred stiffens at the question. “Weeeeeeeeell,” he begins, drawing out the word to buy time to formulate some valid excuse, “The King and Queen of Cœur dropped by for another surprise visit. It’s the first one I’ve seen so I don’t think they’re that frequent but the Queen was spitting mad. Ahaha…And since I don’t really have a job to do I decided to store up some energy so I can help everyone clean up once the visit’s over!”

Kiku frowns at his answer but doesn’t comment even though his eyes pause slightly on the way Alfred rubs his cheek before running his fingers through his hair to his neck. He was the one who brings most of Alfred’s little quirks to the Queen’s attention after all.

“So Kiku, whatcha get from market? Eliza said that you were getting something for me!”

“Ah, that is a gift from all of us so it will have to wait until we are all together to be revealed Alfred.”

Alfred pouts in disappointment and Kiku smiles apologetically.

“Why don’t you go see if the Queen needs your assistance now? I believe the Cœur royalty’s visit is coming to a close. Gilbert and Ludwig were preparing their carriage when I came in,” Kiku suggests gently and walks to his cot to set down the goods he bought from town. “Your birthday is no reason to lounge around storing energy that can be put to use immediately. The Queen will desire your company.”

Kiku does not miss the way Alfred winces at his choice of words. His worry only grows when Alfred slinks his way out the door with a mumbled agreement, none of his normal exuberance present in his step or demeanor.

“Oh oracle, just what happened while I was gone?” the quiet man wondered out loud as he sat down on his cot, suddenly exhausted from his short exchange with the younger servant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are going to be slow for a while but I'll try to crank out some more while vacation lasts and the semester kicks in again.  
> Also, if you're confused just hold on: I promise I will work my way to backstory soon. Hopefully.  
> Hope you liked this update! I guess lunch didn't last long after all...

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, reviews, or any feedback. Thank you~~


End file.
